Super Story
Super Story is a BIG special Super Baby comic. Theres really no story to it, It's just where you get to see the beggining of Super Baby . Although you could say the story to it is Super Baby's father is destroying earth so Super Baby 's team must stop him. In this, you get to see the past. In otherwords, you get to see what happened before the VERY first Super Baby comic. It stats out with Super Baby and his whole team eating breakfast at the dining table. Transformer then askes Super Baby a question about his mom. Once that happens, Super Baby gets a flash back. He starts to freak out then the team asks him whats wrong. Once Super Baby remembers what happened, he tells the story, not only to his team, but to YOU! The begging has two new characters you get to see from the past. Super Baby 's older brother Johnny , And Super Baby's real mom . As the story goes on, you will sometimes see words in the comic square. When you see that, it's Super Baby telling you what was going on at that time. The past includes stuff never seen before. Example: You get to see Super Baby's REAL mom, why his dad his evil now, where he got his milk bottle, the first time he ate ice cream, why he fell from space, lots of things. Once Super Baby is done telling the story, the comic still isn't over. After it, his father builds a giant skyscraper that has the ability to destroy earth, and Super Baby 's team cant stop him because eventually, his father also takes all their powers away. And thats why the SPACE OUTFITS are in this comic too. The team builds their space outfits and fly to space and thats when the BIG fight comes. Super Baby 's space outfit is called Bolt Baby . Its power is electricuting every thing in his way. Bendy 's space ouitfit is called Alien Heart . His power is being full of acid and being able to melt things. Transformer 's space outfit is called Laser Bot . His power is being full of lasers and zap thing. He can also transform into a U.F.O. And then Morphing Mary 's outfit is called Snake Mary . Her power is using snakes to kill things and stuff. There are some scary scenes in this comic too. Example: Scene 11 is actually pretty scary. This comic is also pretty depressing. Example: the last scene is probably the saddest scene, because It's where Super Baby is talking to Super Baby's real mom and Johnny 's grave. Other than that, it's a good comic. This comic was released June 10th 2012. HISTORY: '''Super Story is a comic where you get to experience the beggining of Super Baby . It was released June 10th 2012. '''TAGLINE: Experience the beggining of Super Baby 'COSTUMER QUOTES: '" There has been no other Super Baby comic better than this."